Integrated investigations using methods from biochemistry, molecular biology, cell biology, anatomy and physiology are central to advancing our understanding of synapse formation, organization and function. The purpose of the proposed program is to provide postdoctoral and predoctoral training focused in synaptic neurobiology. Our strategy for training gains from its ability to emphasize a specific set of current issues that require an interdisciplinary approach while still maintaining a breadth of training experience and exposure to a wide variety of intellectual tools. This research is the foundation for understanding - and hopefully alleviating - numerous neurological diseases. The training will be provided by 7 faculty members of the Molecular, Cellular and Integrative Neuroscience (MCIN) Program. The faculty members come from four departments in two colleges. These faculty, along with 14 others, have organized and teach a core neurobiology curriculum offering lecture, literature, laboratory and discussion courses. Within the program are individuals who can apply this fundamental knowledge in actual treatment of neurological disorders, through their joint appointments as clinical scientists at the Colorado State University Veterinary Teaching Hospital. In 2000 - 2001, 15 predoctoral and 20 postdoctoral students received training in the laboratories of the training faculty. These trainees were supported from individual research grants, postdoctoral and graduate fellowships, and by graduate assistantships from the MCIN Program. Most of the predoctoral trainees have degrees in traditional disciplines and were recruited either through participating departments or through the MCIN program. All of the postdoctoral trainees initiated contact with their mentors directly and were not recruited. The program described in this proposal would allow us to recruit 4 postdoctoral trainees and support 2 predoctoral students to participate in cross-disciplinary projects involving more than one laboratory for up to 3 years. These recruits will be important for strengthening the interactions between laboratories and will provide the trainees with a unique opportunity to acquire the multidisciplinary skills needed for success in today's research environment. All trainees will have access to modern cell and molecular biological facilities including computer enhanced light, confocal and electron microscopy (intermediate voltage), combined electrophysiology and light/fluorescence microscopy equipment, macromolecular synthesis and sequencing facilities, gene cloning and cell transfection laboratories, and a high quality lab animal resource facility.